Ani Phantoms? Crossover
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: SEQUEL TO GHOST OR ALIEN? Tobias has just about had it. His brother has died, the person he loved a Controller, and several more of his friends Controllers as well. As the last member of the resistance, can he continue what his family died for? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here. They are all from Danny Phantom and Animorphs. If I did own DP and Animorphs, I don't think they'd have ended the way they did.

Please read Ghost Or Alien? first. This is the second part. Reviews would be loved! :) If you see any mistakes please tell me!!!!!

Prologue:

Tears of rage falling, I charged at my former friends. I let myself demorph so I could morph into something else, not realizing I was already changing into a shape other than my own body.

Danny... I won't let your death be for the worst... I won't let you and Dad die for nothing...

I yelled, about to take flight. I pulled back, surprised when my enemies fell back a few feet. Had I done that? But I was just screamed, and halfway between human and hawk couldn't do that...

((We're right here, Bro. Just like you didn't leave us until the last possible moment, we'll be here until it's yours.))

Danny. I smiled as I felt Elfangor's and Danny's spirits near me. I briefly saw the Andalite and the Halfa out the corner of my eye.

"Don't let him use that attack!" I heard Rachel's voice order. "It's the ghost's doing!"

I turned around to face Rachel, something striking out at her, knocking her out again. I turned again just as Tucker was coming at me as a bear.

Tucker roared in pain as his left front leg got cut off. I barely saw the sharp blade cut off most of his left rear leg as well, making him unable to move.

So that was how future Tucker became half robot... because of me... I thought as I glanced at myself. I was basically in the form that the Ellimist put me in when he gave me my powers again. Except I was teal, had red horns, red eyes, fangs and two Andalite tail blades- what had knocked Rachel out and cut off Tucker's limbs.

They were really with me, in both spirit and body. They were helping me so I could win and so I could win the final fight for our cause.

CHAPTER ONE:

Ten years later. I'm all alone.

Every one's gone.

I don't feel Elfangor's or Danny's ghosts.

Tucker was barely able to escape alive. His Yeerk left him after finding out that even if Tucker was able to morph, it would always be without his left limbs. He spent a year working on his fake limbs, and found a way to cure himself of the dreaded power that couldn't save him or Danny. He's hiding in the alleys lately...

Marco's Visser Two, in charge of Earth. Secretly trying to find me without the rest of the population know of the alien invasion that's been going on for over a decade. Searching with absolute failure.

Cassie... That girl was both my angel of darkness and savior. She pulled me away from the others when I was almost a goner only to almost kill me herself. Wanted the prize of turning me to the Visser herself- promotion to Visser.

Ax... I don't want to talk about him. Long gone. Died. Suicide... Didn't want to become a controller...

Jake? I don't know what's happened to him lately. Don't know if he's still a Controller or if he's on the run like me.

Jazz became Visser Four and is somewhere in the huge world in charge of some other invasion on another helpless planet.

And Rachel? Last I saw her was when she was falling off that cliff ten years ago.

Am I lucky that I'm alive and well?

Or am I cursed to be the only person who knows what's going on and can fight it?

You tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, what's up? Yeah, havent been updating ANY of my stories, so sorry! But a review from someone- whose name escapes me now, sorry again- a few days ago- which i only noticed today, havent been getting online a lot either- has reminded me of these many stories... I was wondering why it only said review up to chapter 1, never realized i never put in the other chapters...

So anyway, had this already done a while back (no idea how long ago) and i just added a sentence or two to what i had of the next chapter, pretty much sum up their meeting and everything... Anyway, I'm thinking of devoting a day a week to different stories- like one day for this story, another for the other stories crammed into my head... Yay or nay? will put up poll on that idea... until then, will just put in whatever time i have to whatever stories i have an idea for...

Have i said the disclaimer yet? No? then, I do not own DP or Animorphs- I've changed my mind considerably about the DP characters since my last update, so if I did own DP or Animorphs, there would be a LOT of changes, especially to DP.

Anyway, enough of me, just read the (short) chapter already and (complain/worship (if anyone does the second I'll be shocked!)) in your review!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

This morning I had waken up in the run down apartment building to seeing an unfamiliar face lying down next to me.

My first reaction was "YEERK!!!!" and moving away as quickly as possible.

My second reaction was "Is that a woman?!"

And my third reaction was "How the heck did she get here and not wake me up?"

I sat a safe distance away, making sure that I couldn't get hurt if she ended up being an enemy.

The woman had short black hair with a silver streak, shorter than I would have expected, wore a black shirt and slightly bigger than her size jeans. One sneaker was worn out and half off her foot, her other shoe looked like a silver boot that was also worn. She couldn't have been much older than me, which would make her in her late 20s.

She stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes which were bright neon green like a certain some one's. She stretched and her mid-drift showed for a moment before she brought her arms back down to her side. After a while she noticed me and moved backward as well.

But that wasn't the only thing she did.

She had also gone right through a wooden beam that was behind her.

I blinked a few times. Was she...

I shook my head. It couldn't be.

Right?

I stared, confused and curious, at the woman and she stared back at me, scared, half her back and arms inside the wooden beam.

"What are you?" I asked her. "Are you... a ghost?" I hadn't seen one since _that day_ and haven't said the word in a few years. Currently no one has seen one, and many hope that it would stay this way. But they probably would rather have ghosts than alien mind controlling aliens.

The woman looked like she paled even more, and then moved forward enough so that she wasn't in the wood. "Y... Yes." She stuttered.

Inching slightly closer, I put my hands out in front of me to show her I had nothing. "I won't hurt you." I stated. I wouldn't unless she was a Yeerk. "Who are you? Tell me your name."

She looked downwards, and answered in a voice so low that I couldn't hear. She repeated her name again, this time higher so I actually got it this time. "Danielle. Danielle Phantom."

I stopped moving closer, as if there was suddenly a wall between her and me. "Danielle... You're... You're Danny's clone." I said softly, not believing it.

A phantom.

The first ghost I've seen.

The first person I've seen that hasn't been a Controller.

And the first person of my family I've seen.


	3. Chapter 3

'Lo again! So yeah, another "choppy"/short chapter your way… My writing style's changed slightly, and so has my ideas for this story, so maybe it will be better… Though I have to say, I'm already tired with this whole in the future thing… Then again, I learned my lesson about skipping time too much the last story…

Disclaimer: If I owned DP or Animorphs, Dan would be free (I have gotten attached to him through a very random RP with a friend, even though he almost killed me in the beginning, he was willing to attack the sudden girly Visser3…) and the ending for Animorphs would be different… So yeah, I don't own them 'cause they're not like that…

Enough of me again. You know the drill- R&R!

CHAPTER THREE:

Danielle nodded. "You actually knew him?" She asked.

So she didn't know who I was. OK then. Let's keep it that way. "A bit. Sorta. Kind of."

"Were you in the Resistance? The one Danny d-d... you know, fighting for?" Danielle wondered.

She had heard. So at least I wouldn't have to explain when the time came.

I nodded. It was the easiest way for me to know who she was and Danny at the same time. "I wasn't part of the main group though. But he knew me too."

"You went to Casper?" She continued asking questions as if she was also learning as much as she could about me, like I was doing with her.

"No, but we knew each other before school and before I had to move to California." I stated. "You lived in Amity or did you travel?"

"Travel. But for the past 9 years, as soon as I had heard of the war and the Resistance, I came here. Doesn't seem like I could help much..." Danielle said sheepishly.

She came here to help? Huh. Too bad Danny had already died and the war was pretty much lost when she came here to California.

"Well I'm sure if you could have come a year earlier we could have used you." I stated. We could have used any help.

Danielle nodded. "I know." She stood, brushing off the dust from her clothes.

I turned to face away, about to leave through the broken window that I had came in through.

"Where are you going?" Danielle asked me.

"Away from here. Can't stay in one place- don't know when the Yeerks will find out I'm here." I replied.

"Let me come with- since I'm a ghost I can turn us invisible so the Yeerks and anyone else won't see us." Danielle said. I had a feeling that she just didn't want to be alone right now, seeing she finally had found someone who knew what was going on and how she could help.

I paused for a moment, and then nodded. It wouldn't be that bad if I had a ghost with me. Plus she was Danny's clone...

Danielle smiled. A bright blue ring formed around her waist and split in two- the signature transformation belonging to Danny. Her hair inverted- now mainly silver with a black streak. Her shirt was a light pale gray and her jeans were black. Her shoes stayed the same, and she now wore a belt with the DP logo.

She smiled brightly at me. "Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the wall. I shivered slightly- I hadn't been intangible since...

I shrugged it off. I couldn't be thinking about that now.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she turned us invisible.

"Let's go visit a friend of mine." I said calmly, trying not to think about the past. "He hangs out around the old library."

She didn't say anything, but I think she nodded.

I felt a strange sensation in the back of my head. I turned and swore I saw a flash of black and white disappear.

I shook my head. Must be finally going crazy...


End file.
